Feel that Fire
by IamtotallyKewlio
Summary: Second songfic I've done. It's Flinx, too!


Ha! Before I added the author's notes and stuff, this was exactly 1,111 words long... How funny is that?

I've been working on this one for a day or two now, and I kind of like it. I'm not sure if there's enough non-lyrics or what not, but I couldn't think of anything for the chorus. -shrugs-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans, Limited Too, Crackerjack, SpongeBob, or this song. Whew, that was a long disclaimer! But now I'm not sue-able!! ^-^

* * *

_She wants her nails painted black _

Wally walked into the room, clutching his nose dramatically. Jinx was sitting on the floor, her bare foot delicately resting on an old piece of newspaper as she leaned over her knee, calmly appling the second coat of black nailpolish to her toes.  
"What is that smell?" Wally asked loudly, grabbing his nose. "It's terrible! Can't you do that outside?" Jinx finished the stroke and screwed the cap back onto the bottle.  
"Nope," she said, shaking her head. "'S cold out there."

_She wants the toy in the Crackerjack  
She wants to ride the bull at the rodeo _

Wally watched, somewhat nervously, as Jinx's eyes followed the jerky movements of the mechanical bull, glowing with excitement.  
She turned to him, grinning madly. "That looks like so much FUN!!"

_She wants to wear my shirt to bed _

Jinx's pink hair was wrapped in a towel, a little stream of water running down her neck. She always took a shower at night, presumably so that she could sleep a little later the next morning. Her bare feet dripped water onto the carpet in the hallway. Wally, however, was looking at what she was wearing.  
"Isn't that mine!?" he yelped, pointing a finger at the offending article of clothing. Actually, she had bought it for him, thinking herself hilarous. It was a black T-shirt with a picture of SpongeBob SquarePants on it, dressed up as "The Quickster." Above and below the image was a description of the Quickster: "The Quickster...with the uncanny ability to run really...quick!" Truth be told, they were close enough in height and build that the shirt fit her pretty well... but it was HIS! Jinx nodded, apparently perplexed at why he was reacting this way. "Why are you wearing it?"  
"'Cause my PJ's are in the wash." She shrugged, ending the conversation.

_She wants to make every stray a pet _

Wally opened the front door to the apartment, about to go out and get ready for a quick run around the city. Startlingly enough, Jinx was standing in the doorway, as though she was about step in, holding a-  
"No." Jinx's lower lip quivered.  
"Aww, c'mon, Wally? Please?" Wally shook his head, careful not to look her in the eye.  
"Not happening. You know the rule. No pets allowed in the complex." He looked at the dog she was cradling. He was- oh, no. He was the classic "Lucky," by the look of him: missing an eye, short a back leg, half an ear, you know the type.  
"We could call him Lucky," she coaxed. Wally groaned and closed the door.

_And drive around in my truck with no place to go _

_But she needs to feel that fire  
The one that lets her know for sure  
She's everything I want and more _

Doing is best not to shiver, Wally held still as Jinx latched on to him in the cold winter air, effectively sucking the warmth right out of his speedster body. Giving a delighted sigh, she pressed her freezing cheek to his arm. "You're always so warm, Kid," she said with a smile. He smiled too, suddenly feeling warm despite the cold wind that howled around them.  
"C'mon, let's get you inside."

_A real desire,  
Does she know I'd walk alone out on the wire  
To make her feel that fire _

_She wants a cabin in the woods  
She wants to stand where nobody stood  
And someday she wants a couple kids of her own _

Wally followed Jinx around the Jump City mall, carrying the bags she had accumulated. He couldn't help but notice, though, the way she had walked by that one store with kids' clothes, Limited Too or something. She kind of glanced at it, out of the corner of her eye, but stared at it a little too long as they continued to walk. He brushed it off, until, less than an hour later, Jinx asked him, over her shoulder, "Do you think I'd make a good mom?"

_She wants to make love on a train  
And somedays she only wants a break _

Jinx was curled up on the couch, clutching her stomach. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her teeth gritted. Wally came bursting into the living room, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Jinx groaned, seriously not wanting to deal with him at this precise point in time. She tossed a pillow at him, one of the ones that matched the couch, sort of. He caught it easily, but somehow missed the hint to go away. He slid easily into the spot next to her on the couch, and slung his arm around her.

_Hey but she wants what she wants,  
but man I know I know I know_

_She needs to feel that fire  
The one that lets her know for sure  
She's everything I want and more  
A real desire,  
Does she know I'd walk alone out on the wire  
To make her feel that fire_

_Yeah, feel that fire _

_So as long as there's a breath to take;  
A smile to share; _

Jinx smacked Wally lightly, not really meaning to hurt him. "What?" he asked, grinning at her.  
"That!" she accused. "That stupid smile of yours!" His grin broadened, especially when he saw the corners of her mouth tug upward.  
"What about my gorgeous smile?" he asked. Jinx hid her face behind her hands, but not before Wally saw the she was smiling, too.  
"It's contagious! And now you've infected me!"

a prayer to pray;  
A chance to hold her hand;  
to fan the flame

_She's gonna feel that fire  
The one that lets her know for sure  
She's everything I want and more  
A real desire,  
Does she know I'd walk alone out on the wire  
To make her feel that fire _

_Ohh feel that fire _

_She wants her nails painted black  
She wants the toy in the Crackerjack _

Hearing Jinx's footsteps approaching, Wally turned to face her, conspicuously hiding the bag behind his back.  
"Where is it?" she asked. Wally tried to look innocent. "I can smell the caramel. Hand it over." As though to reitterate her statement, Jinx held her right hand out and kept her left at her side, the fingertips beginning to glow a frightening shade of pink. Grumbling, but deciding it was better to give it up than to be hexed and have it taken from him, Wally relinquished the bag of Crackerjack popcorn. Jinx's hand darted into the bag, fished around for a second, and withdrew, clutching the prize included in every bag. She handed the bag back to a sulking Wally.

_She wants to ride the bull at the rodeo..._

See? That wasn't so bad! Song is Feel that Fire. Have a good Thanksgiving!!

* * *


End file.
